The Future of the Past: RWBY Sub Chronicles
by ArchieAR
Summary: With the enemies of old gone and the world in peace for a moment, what will happen when 3 people from our world find themselves thrown into the world of Remnant and a new threat rises up? Join us as we watch them adapt and grow to face this threat and help save Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

In a different world…

A scientist was trying to advance the world with what they call 'dust', for the betterment of their world. Human and Faunus both. He presumed that his research into Dust and the mysteries behind them would tell him more about its history and creation. But, years of experimenting on it has driven him to the brink of madness. He would get so close to understanding it but come up short as more questions were made then answered.

It was as if someone was pulling the rug out from under him. Out of frustration, he threw all of what he learned into a big pile and activated his semblance, which was a form of power in this world. After his semblance kicked in everything exploded, creating a portal to another dimension.

As this portal formed everything started to break and fade. He stood there in awe of what he had done and, as everything was slowly engulfed in blackness from the portal, he smiled as he closed his eyes and let himself be engulfed.

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

The original world 10 minutes before the explosion. . .

" _YAHOOOO I'M BLACK STAR AND YOU'LL ALL REMEMBER MY NAME CAUSE I'LL SURPASS GOD_ " A set of TV speakers blared.

The TV resided in a house belonging to three people.

"Can't go wrong with watching anime early in the morning and enjoying the quality of it" One of the residents stated, watching it from the floor in front of the TV.

It was 8AM and he was the only one up. The other two were still sleeping with how early it was.

"It would be amazing if the weekend doesn't end and I could just relax all day without a care in the world" The man said while stretching on the couch.

"Sure that would nice but then you would be called a NEET and we would have to beat you for that Jim." A female voice said, walking into the kitchen in her pajamas.

"Shut up Ashley. You know I wouldn't become one" The man now known as Jim replied, a bit of anger in his voice.

The woman Ashley laughed at his response. She liked to push his buttons and tease him. She went to the fridge to grab some milk to make herself a bowl of cereal.

Suddenly the house started to shake, causing things to shift and fall, from what felt like an earthquake.

"Damn, that was unexpected. Normally that never happens where we live" Ashley said, holding some of the kitchen ware from falling.

SMASH!

"SHIT! Ryan is going to kill me!" Jim whimpered holding a broken fox figurine in his hands.

Ashley laughed at Jim in her head. "That would be sad really, when he comes out and sees his figurine broken. He might just kill you for that. But, I could tell him the truth and you won't get beat to death with your own arm, for a price" Ashley said, a sinister smile on face.

"Hey! That's blackmail! That's not fair!" Jim yelled back.

There was a silent _**Thoomp**_ sound before a foam dart hit Jim in the forehead followed by a few more hitting this same spot.

"Don't be idiotic. Even though sometimes that would be hard for you Jim" Ryan said, still shooting Jim's face with a Nerf gun.

"An earthquake huh? While surprising I'm also confused on why it happened here and not anywhere else" Ryan said while walking towards the window.

"What do you mean" Asked Ashley while eating some of her breakfast.

Jim walked over to the window and took notice of what Ryan meant.

"Well that is weird." Jim said looking out the window. "We got hit somewhat hard and it knocked down a lot of stuff but nothing looks damaged. No buildings damaged or sirens sounding through the city." Jim said looking over the calm city.

All of a sudden, a screeching sound louder than anything sounded and a giant portal-like hole opened in their living room causing all of them to jump and look at it.

"HOLY SHIT BALLS!" yelled Jim.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" screamed Ashley.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Ryan yelled.

Everyone backed away from the object and stood there. No-one moved for what felt like 30 minutes but was only a few seconds. They couldn't believe this happened. It was only on TV in movies and shows that something like this would only happen.

Jim was the first to speak in a scared voice, "Alright. I'm going to check it out. If anything happens then Ashley has to come to my funeral and confess she was my secret lover."

Ashley gave Jim the middle finger and faked a laugh, "Bite my ass Jim."

"Hold on Jim" Ryan said grabbing Jim's arm before picking up one of his swords from the table.

Ashley grabbed Jim's Thor Hammer and moved next to Ryan and Jim, "We don't know what this thing is or what it can do."

"I say best way to find out is to poke at it or something and see what happens." Jim said grabbing a sword and slowly inching towards it.

All of a sudden the portal started to change and move around as if alive. Everyone backed further away and watched as it changed. It stopped moving and faded away, disappearing like mist.

"Well then. Maybe we are just imagining things from lack of sleep." Jim said.

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this one" Ryan said under his breath.

Suddenly the portal reappeared with a loud bang and started pulling the three towards it like a giant vacuum. Before they could grab or do anything to save themselves they were all sucked into the portal. After they passed through the portal they started to feel like they were being pulled apart from the inside out. They tried to yell to each other but there was no sound in this abyss, only being able to hear their own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

After what felt like a lifetime or two, the portal opened and the three feel 20 feet, knocking the air out of their chest.

"ASHLEY WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Ryan yelled while shaking her.

"Wha-what happe-." Ashley started to say.

Ryan interrupted her, "Don't worry everyone is somewhat OK from whatever happened. Just take it easy for now."

She laid back down, confused on what he meant by 'somewhat OK' but ignored it for the moment. A low moan was heard to the side of them causing Ashley to turn her head and look. She saw Jim was on the ground but he looked to be in a fit of fever.

"What's wrong with him? Is he OK?" Ashley asked with a concerned look.

Ryan looked to Jim then back to Ashley, "Honestly? I don't know. He was the one who woke me up and got you out of the tree when we arrived here but then he just fainted. I assumed it was from coming through that portal but then he broke out in sweat. He's doing better than before now."

Ashley and Ryan sat there watching over Jim as he slept for a few minutes.

Jim slowly woke up and let out a yawn, "Mmmmm what happened?"

Ryan was going to respond but stopped when he noticed something abnormal about Jim.

"Hey Ashley, you see what I see right?" Ryan asked nudging her.

She leaned up on her elbows and looked towards Jim. She let out a small gasp and in a blink of an eye she tackled him to the ground.

"What the hell Ashley?! Are you trying to kill-" Jim started to say but was interrupted by Ashley.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S SO CUTE! I'M SO JEALOUS!" Ashely squealed out.

Bewildered, Jim asked, "What do you mean by what I have?"

"You should go ahead and feel the top your head Jim." Ryan stated pointing to the top of Jims head.

Confused, he moved his hand to the top of his head and felt something furry," Mmmmmm ok. I am not going to freak out just yet but umm what's on top of my head?" Jim asked with a confused look on his face.

"You have ears like from an animal! Why do you think I came to you so freaking fast!? OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO KAWAI!" Ashley yelled, squeezing Jim tighter.

Ashley was into humanoid people from her stories and shows. She is known to draw amazing pictures of herself and others as animal folk on the side.

" Ashley! You're killing me! Stop! _**BLECH**_ " Jim sounded as he faked his death.

 _ **SMACK!**_ "Knock it off Jim. We have to figure out where we are at and at what point in time. If this is even our world." Ryan said with a little laughter before it turned into seriousness.

"OK, OK. We're getting up now." Ashley said as her and Jim stood. "YOU EVEN HAVE A CUTE TAIL OH MY GOD!" Ashley yelled with a loud girly scream.

"OK, now I'm curious. Could you guys tell me at least what animal I look like?" Jim asked after brushing off his pajamas.

'Good question. I wonder if me and Ashley changed in anyway' Ryan thought to himself.

" Mmmm you have fox-like ears and tail." Ashley explained as she dusted herself off.

"Do I look any different in anyway?" asked Ryan.

"You are a little buffer actually. Like a stick but with muscle." Ashley replied.

Ryan was wearing plain shorts and no shirt since they were home when this happened.

What about me? Do I look different?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah you have horns. Like a devil" Jim said with a serious tone.

"OH MY GOD PLEASE NO! I DON'T FEEL ANY PLEASE TELL ME I DON'T RYAN!" Ashley asked, panicking and moving to Ryan.

"No you don't, you're fine besides..." Before Ryan could finish Ashley moved to tackle to Jim but was surprised when he moved out of the way and leaped to a tree more than 15 feet away.

"What in the hell was that Jim?" Ryan asked with a surprised tone.

"Dude I have no idea but that was awesome!" Jim said as he walked back towards them, slightly out of breath.

While he was walking back, he had this weird feeling like something bad was going to happen but ignored it for the time being and continued forward to hear what they were saying.

"Maybe things changed about us, like how Jim can leap around like a fox and looks like one too." Ashley stated as she rubbed her legs and arms to see anything was out of the ordinary.

"We have a lot questions about where we are and what we are capable of now but first we have to get out of here and get to a town or something. We don't know what point of history we are in and we're in the middle of the woods." Ryan said.

Jim walked up to the two and waved his hands,"I'm going be honest here guys and no joking, but I have a bad feeling about where we are at. We need to move." Jim said with a concerned look.

" Alright grab anything that came through with us." Ryan said picking some things up. "Jim I don't suppose you have a new sense of direction by chance?"

Jim tried to tell what direction was what when he smelled something. "Yeah, I smell a bakery in that direction." Jim said pointing in the direction of the smell before picking up the rest of the items.

"I don't smell anything so I would say your senses are the same as a fox which is very interesting." Ashley said to Jim.

Unsure of what they'll encounter, they started walking in the direction Jim pointed out. All of them were unhappy about not knowing what to expect but with nothing else to help them, they set out.


	3. Chapter 3

Each kingdom has sent their representatives to talk about the occurrence that has happened across their world.

"Have the others arrived or are we the first ones?" Someone asked, entering a bedroom.

"No, we are not the first to arrive ma'am." Another voice answered.

"God Jaune do you always have to be so formal?" The person asked, walking over to the balcony. "How's the wife and kids?" They asked, looking over the island from the balcony.

"She is doing very well Ms. Schnee as are the kids. And I'm being formal because I am your body guard. It comes with the job." The person known as Jaune stated, his face a bit red from embarrassment.

She let out a small giggle, "Ok well lets head down and get this started."

"This sucks Blake! This was supposed to be our honeymoon! You know, vacation, time off? Ring a bell?" A figure yelled, throwing their hands up causing their cape to open.

"I don't like it either Ruby but we were asked to come here because there was no one to fill in for me. Besides, you could've stayed behind and" Before Blake could finish, Ruby interrupted her.

"Hmph. I am not staying behind while you go and be all official on what's supposed to be our honeymoon. Besides." Ruby moved and kissed Blake on the cheek. "This can still be considered our honeymoon on one condition." Ruby said, a smile on her face.

Blake stop in the middle of the hall, "Oh? And what would that be?"

"If we have cookies and movies to watch when we crash for the night. After everything else of course" Ruby said, using her trademark puppy eyes that Blake couldn't resist.

'You're such a goofball Ruby, but that is why I love you' Blake thought as she looked at her wife.

"Come on, we can go to the rooms later. Let's head to the conference where John and all the other kingdom representatives should be." Blake said. 

They continued on towards to the conference room. As Blake and Ruby entered the room they saw that the some of the other representatives had already arrived, some a bit early. Ruby whistled, she was surprised that not only was the building a decent size but it had the designs of all the nations. Blake and Ruby saw that all the other representatives were already sitting in their seats. Blake sat next to John and Ruby stood behind her. Ruby looked around and saw Weiss and Jaune sitting at the Atlas seats.

Ruby yelled to them,"Hey Weiss! Hey Jaune! How have you guys been?"

Weiss rested her head on her hand and shook it, "We are doing fine Ruby, thanks for asking. Let's be a little serious here please. There has to be a reason on why your kingdom, Mistral, called us here."

The room went silent after Weiss said that. All representatives moved their attention to the Blake and John in wonder on what they will say. As everyone listened for an answer to the question the human representatives from Mistral stood up and started to talk.

John stood and cleared his throat, "Hello everyone. Let's first introduce ourselves. My name is John Nixon, the human representatives, and with me is Blake Belladonna, the Faunus representative. As well as our bodyguards, Eric Snow and Ruby Rose."

One by one each nation introduced themselves.

"We are from Vacuo. My name is Vicky Seas, the Faunus representative. With me is Christine Saint, the human representative. As well as my body guard and Christine's, Kasumi Tomki and Gloria Mato." Vicky said, gesturing to everyone.

"We are from Vale. My name is Greg Arris and I am the Faunus representative. Next to me is Mark Martell II. This is my body guard Lesley Asus, and Marks body guard Lisa Asus." Greg introduced, Mark standing to wave to everyone.

"Our turn I guess." Jacob stood. "I am Jacob Scott the Faunus representative, with me is Weiss Schnee. We are the Atlas representatives. These our body guards, Cat Phoenix and Jaune Arc.

"Now that we have introduced ourselves, let's get down to business. Who has heard of a scientist called Leon Riter?" asked John.

All the representatives talked between themselves.

Weiss was the first to reply, "We have never heard of him and he isn't associated with Atlas.

"Nor with us." Replied Greg.

"The name rings a bell." Christine dug through some papers and pulled a few out. "We have been keeping an eye on him for a little bit. He was buying large amounts of Dust from everywhere he could." Christine said, passing the papers around.

"Seems like you have been keeping an eye on him for some time. Why haven't you come to us about this at all? This could affect us in a major way." Weiss asked, looking over the papers and passing them on.

The other representatives could be heard agreeing with Weiss.

"Because at the time it wasn't big enough for to take action against but we did send a few spies to keep an eye on him. We do apologize for us not bringing this up sooner." Vicky said, standing and bowing her head.

"What's happened has happened, no point in pushing it farther. And while most of us won't admit it, we would have done the same thing so don't worry about that. But, I believe we are all curious on what you have on him." Blake said, the others agreeing with her.

"Well he is a mystery to us. We know who he is and what he used to do but that is about it. I will have our office send us the information so we can discuss on what we." Vicky stated, sending an email off. She looked to Blake, "How do you know about him?"

"Our office received an anonym's email with his name in it and then I and John were briefed on it." Blake stated.

Before Vicky or Christine could say anything, all of the body guards had a sudden chill run up their spines, like something very strong and very powerful was about to come.

"Guard up!" Kasumi yelled, all the bodyguards stepping forward to protect their representatives.

Suddenly, with a huge gush of wind, a cloud appeared as if it was a storm.

"Blake, do you sense this?" Ruby asked, slight fear in her voice.

Ruby and Blake looked around and saw that some of the other representatives and body guards had been pushed against the wall, as if an invisible hand had pushed them.

"What the hell is happening?" Yelled one of the other representatives.

"Greetings ants." A figure appeared in the cloud. "For years upon years I have waited for my power to be absolute and now I come to claim this world and all will bow before me!"

"Who is saying that?" asked Jacob.

"Look! The center of the table! There's a figure there!" Greg yelled, fear in his voice.

One of the bodyguards gave a battle cry and lunged at the figure but was pushed back through the wall, as if a leaf in the wind.

"The world as you know will come to its end." The mystery figure stated, vanishing as quickly as it appeared.

"What in the world just happened?" asked Weiss as she stood up, dazed from being pushed back.

Ruby rushed to Blake, helping her up, "What do we do now? This is like a 'what' moment."

Still dazed, she got to her feet with Ruby's help and counted who was still here and alive.

'One, two, three, four... sixteen' Blake thought to herself.

"I believe we will should still have our meeting. But, first let's make sure we are all ok and then contact our nations to inform them on what just happened. And we need to raise the security level to the highest here and over the boarders." Blake stated, dusting off her dress.

"I have never felt power like that before. I couldn't even get close enough to hit it." Cat said to the other bodyguards.

"Let's clean up and tend to ourselves like Blake said first. Then we will have a short recess and continue on the matter later." Weiss stated, reorganizing her papers.

Everyone agreed and headed to their hotel rooms. Ruby checked over Blake again and they headed over to Weiss and Jaune.

"You two ok?" Ruby asked.

"We are good. But what the hell was that about? Who was that person or thing who pretty much declared war on the world?" Jaune replied.

"I don't know exactly, but I do believe that it is not coincidence of how we are all here to talk about a certain scientist and all of the sudden this happens. We will have to wait till after the break to ask the questions." Blake stated, Weiss agreeing with her.

"You want me to call Yang and ask her to keep an eye out for anything strange?" Ruby asked rubbing Blake's shoulder.

"It wouldn't hurt to do so. Isn't she at a concert in the City of Mistral?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. I'll give her a call but we should rest up. We will talk more later." Ruby said.

Yang sat at the bar in the concert hall drinking her favorite drink and enjoying the music. Her scroll started to ring and saw it was Ruby. She stepped outside to hear her sister.

"Hey sis! How's the honeymoon?" Yang asked.

"This isn't our honeymoon Yang. All the kingdoms are meeting so Blake and I are here." Ruby replied.

"Oh you're not on honeymoon? Man I bet that sucks, all that newlywed horniness and can't release it. Ha-ha." Yang said, laughing out the last part.

"Shut up Yang! No, something strange happened here and I need you to keep an eye out for anything." Ruby said, blushing.

"Hope everyone is ok. And I'll ask around, see if I can find anything weird. If I see anything like that I'll call you." Yang said, thinking of where she should start.

"Just be careful sis." Ruby said.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry lil sis. I'll talk to you later." Yang said before heading back in to pay.

"Ok. Good luck sis." Ruby hung up. "She said she will do it for us. I say we should relax, but stay on alert just in case." Ruby said, relaxing a bit as she leaned against Blake.

"Oh? You're not going do anything cheeky are you sweetie?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ruby blushed slightly and gave an innocent smile.

'Oh yeah. She is totally going to try something.' Blake thought to herself.

"Well we will see you all after the break." Weiss said waving as she walked away, Jaune behind her.

Blake and Ruby waved goodbye before heading to their room.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile…

"Well, so far so good but thank goodness that this planet has oxygen." Ashley stated, checking her phone that came with her to this world.

Jim stopped walking, he was ahead of both of them, and asked, "What makes you think that we are in a different planet? We could have traveled back in time or to a different part of the world like France or Canada or maybe in the future." Jim made funny sci-fi sounds with finger guns.

"Well I studied on different plants and such in collage and I could give you the name of what I studied but I know you and Ryan would just take it as a joke. But we need to consider the facts, Jim has ears on his head and my phone has no bars. The trees and plant life are different from what's on our world." Ashley explained to Jim, who wasn't paying attention. "Hey! You need to listen to me!" Ashley yelled.

"By the way Jim, do you feel weird since your body has changed?" Ryan asked, stopping Ashley from throwing a rock.

Jim took a moment to think about the question and ponder on what has changed.

"Mmmm, I have noticed a few things. Watch." Jim said, preparing himself.

Jim leaped in the air, as if gravity didn't matter to him, as if he was filled with helium. But with miraculous speed as if he was in an anime or a movie.

"When did you have the time to figure out that you have these abilities Jim? You were walking without doing any leaping and stuff." Asked Ashley, Ryan nodding and agreeing.

"Just figured since I looked like a cat that I would have similar features as one. Who knows, maybe I even have nine lives too." Jim answered with a smile running across his face.

Ryan started to laugh, hard, for the first time since entering this world and wiped away the tears, "We could find out but we would be wasting time. But if you're different then maybe me and Ashley have enhanced features too." Ryan looked to Ashley who was nodding.

Ryan took a deep breath and focused. 'Now think, what can I do? I could try to run but I should start on something easy. Maybe strength? I could punch a tree', Ryan thought to himself as he walked over to a nearby tree.

Ryan breathed in and out, slowing his breathing, as he prepared himself. He opened his eyes and screamed HIYA before kicking the tree. As his foot contacted the tree a lot of debris fell from the branches, along with some small animals, then a loud crackling thunder occurred from the tree but nothing happened.

"Did that hurt?" Ashley asked as she looked at the tree to see if it snapped at all.

"No, but I did feel a little strange when I kicked it, like I had some kind of extra power. I don't know where it came from but I can feel it." Ryan said as he looked at his arms wondering if his punches do the same affect.

"Hey Ashley, go ahead and punch the tree. Maybe you can experience what I felt." Ryan said pointing to the tree.

'Well, it wouldn't hurt to know considering we might not have time later to find out so…' Ashley thought to herself. 'OK here I go' HAAA! she screamed aloud punching the tree.

A loud crackling sound occurred again to the tree as she punched it, just as Ryan kicked the tree.

"Hey why didn't you aim at the same spot as Ryan did? I don't think you guys even cracked the tree." Jim taunted at both of them.

"Well his kick was lower than my punch and I wanted to hit it with all my strength. And at least we could hit it as you would probably just trip on something", Ashley said laughing, Ryan laughing as well knowing that his luck would cause it.

"I do not trip over my-oaff" Jim tried to say as he actually tripped over something on the ground.

All of them started to laugh as this was one of their few moments of peace. Jim got up and started to walk over to the tree to see if any damaged had occurred to it.

Jim arrived at the tree and stated with a hint of laughter, "I wonder what's going to happen if I push the tree because I still don't think you even cracked it." Jim lightly pushed the tree.

Because of his unnatural ability he figured that he had similar strength if not more because of his appearance, so instead he slapped the tree as if slapping Ryan or Ashley on the back of their heads as he imagine it would be as hard as one. The tree suddenly moved and started to tilt. Jim let out a yell as he looked back to see the others reaction.

"Figured we broke it but with that slap of yours gave it enough momentum to fall. Just make sure it falls that way." Ryan pointed away from them.

Jim looked at the slowly falling tree and prepared himself to move it. As he prepared to do so Ashley intervened and stopped him.

"I got this, I won't use a lot of strength but I should be able to move it in a direction I want it to go." Ashley said as she begin to push the tree away from their direction.

The tree making cracking and thunderous noises as if it was alive and begin to fall sideways. The tree itself was amazingly tall, at least 150ft or so with the width being 4 ¾ feet. Then with a loud and commanding brake of sound, the tree fell to the ground as its base stayed in place. Jim let out a loud whistle as he felt the tree falling.

"That was loud enough to wake up Ryan from his hibernation." Ashley said with a giggle as Jim laughed.

Ryan let out a fake laugh, "Hahaha very funny. That was a good one. But enough playing around, we have to keep moving to the town."

"Speaking of which," Jim sniffed the air, "Something is nearing us as we speak, the scent is getting stronger" Jim looked around.

"It's probably an animal like a deer or something. I think you're over exaggerating it a little." Ashley stated, patting his back but felt the stiffness of his body.

"I have known Jim for a while longer then you Ashley and while he has idiotic and goofy moments, he does have serious ones and I'll believe him when he says something is coming towards us." Ryan said looking in the direction Jim was looking.

"Run. Run now!" yelled Jim as he pushed Ashley and Ryan to move.

Suddenly, a very large creature appeared in front of them but no one could even speak let alone scream in their moment of awe as they witnessed this giant fairy tale like thing, larger than any bear they have seen in their world but best described as if from the story of Red Riding Hood.

"Now that's no animal I have ever seen before in my life, look at the scars on that thing!" exclaimed Ashley as she was the most shocked that her statement earlier might be right and they are on another planet.

"Just freaking run! We can think about that damn thing later!" Jim yelled as he pushed them to move.

"We should be able to out run whatever that thing is with our new abilities, even if that thing is something we have never seen before" Ryan said as they started to run.

They all ran with incredible speed, faster then what their previous bodies could have done in their own world but the one thing they noticed was it didn't make little difference. The creature itself made a loud roar of intimidation, like it was the alpha of a pack and they stepped into his territory.

"We have to make sure that we do not lose anything besides that thing." Jim stated as he looked back to see that the creature has taken interest in them, chasing with speed compatible of theirs.

"Jim we could come back to this area after everything, but for now let's just run." Ryan said while trying to get some air.

After about 10 minutes of running the creature started to slow down like it lost interest in them.

"Phew, that was scary on its own, I can't believe that we escaped with our lives. I guess we have our new abilities to thank. Something like that does not exist in our world and if it did we wouldn't have escaped it like that." Ashley stated between pants as they stopped.

"No joking, but we have to thank Jim for having the senses to catch it before it really snuck up on us." Ryan panted out, patting Jim on the back.

Just as they began to catch their breath before continuing on their journey, the creature reappeared from thin air again and was more prepared to eat its prey.

"Oh what the hell?! That fairy creature reappeared again! I thought you could sense things like this, you know kind of like spider-man." Ashley asked Jim, backing up slowly.

"I wasn't trying to catch my breath earlier and I am not use to this yet. I don't know how to work it and we can look into it later." Jim said, fear in his voice as he backed up.

"We have to defend ourselves, we can't keep running. We'll use the weapons that came with us and kill it!" Ryan yelled as he drew the Katana.

The three each drew a weapon, Ryan drew his Katana which he received as a gift from his parents, Ashley who also drew a Katana sword which she bought a week before but hers was longer then Ryan's, and Jim holding Thor's hammer which he acquired from Ryan on a bet at last year's Comic-Con they attended.

"Get ready. We'll surround-," Ryan started before Jim interrupted.

"Something else is coming! This one feels different!" Jim yelled, turning and pointing towards where he felt it.

"What low despicable creatures you are, acting as if this world belongs to you. I will use you in starting my plans and show the world the end I will bring!" said a shadowy figure standing to the right of the three.


End file.
